Into A New World
by Nightingale's Dream
Summary: Leah Clearwater's life is turned upside down in a matter of months. Everything and everyone she knew are gone. Until one night, the impossible and unexpected happens. But is that all? Is everything really as it seems? Even in this New world she's been thrust into. AU. Some characters are OOC. Mostly Canon. Cullen Friendly. Romance. Humor. Little Angst. Fluff. Lemons.
1. Introduction

Prologue

 **Hey guys! This is my first time posting so take it easy on me. Please Review and Favorite/Follow. If you want something added tell me. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Characters:**

 **Leah Clearwater.**

 **Paul Hunter.**

 **Seth Clearwater.**

 **Tanya Denali.**

 **Sam Uley.**

 **Emily Gamine.**

 **Jared La hoe.**

 **Kim Ranger.**

 **Quil Atearea.**

 **Claire Gamine.**

 **Jacob Black.**

 **Amelia Jones. - OC.**

 **Embry Green.**

 **Rachel Black.**

 **Other Characters.**


	2. Chapter 1

01

Leah Clearwater dragged her backpack to the tree bark across the beach and plopped herself against it. This way the bark won't scratch her skin. Her mother was dead. Her father was dead. She was… lost. Her brother was hanging out with Sam Uley and his gang. Barely made time for his sister anymore. After Papa's death he had disappeared like Sam had only to comeback bigger, taller and looking older than the 17 he was. Just like Sam. Thinking of Sam, her head automatically turned towards him. With the way she was sitting against the tree, she was facing the beach. To her right was the cliff the boys on the beach usually dived of. Her brother, Jacob Black, Paul Hunter and Embry Green where standing on the cliff laughing and shoving at each other. They looked… Happy. For a moment, she was overcome with joy for her brother. He was happy not wallowing in sorrow like she was. To her left were Sam and Emily, Quil and a baby she didn't know, Jared and a girl she recognized as Kim. She remembered when they were all still in school together she would tease Jared about his future wife. Seems he finally noticed her. Poor thing must have peed her pants when he asked her out. The thought made her smile. A smile that quickly vanished the moment she lay her eyes on Emily and Sam.

Sam was sitting to face the beach and Emily was between his legs feeding him grapes from the picnic basket beside them a smile stretched across their faces. A tear rolled down her cheek and she immediately turned away from them. But not before she made eye contact with Emily. She missed her best friend. 2 months. All it took was 2 months for it to all fall apart. She had a boyfriend. A father. A mother. A brother. Friends. A career she wanted to pursue and would have. Then Sam went missing. He came bigger, taller, older, stronger and scary. Their last sex had been angry, hard, fast, and rough. Normally she would have liked that but at that moment she wasn't in the least turned on. It had been rape. Voluntary rape. She hadn't wanted it and had even made sounds of disapproval but he was too lost in whatever haze he was in to hear her. It seemed like he was searching for something… anything as well as blaming her for another thing entirely. On a normal occasion she would have stopped him but he scared her. So she had closed her eyes and taken it. She hadn't blamed him. She still doesn't. He had finished, grabbed his shorts and walked out his body trembling. She felt like a whore. There had been bruises on her where he had gripped to strong. For the first time in her life, she had felt lost. So she called her best friend, cousin and rock, Emily. The one person she was sure would understand. Emily headed down while Leah made the decision to breakup with Sam. She had called him to come when Emily arrived. The girls were chatting when same had barged in looking angry. Until he saw Emily that is. Then his expression shifted to that of love, awe and devotion. And Emily stared right back at him with a mirroring expression mixed with confusion. If she had thought her heart had been shattered when Sam practically abused her then it was clear she wasn't thinking right. And there went her best friend and boyfriend.

You'd the gods would a decided they have tortured the poor girl enough? Nope. Because 2 week later, her father had gone on a fishing trip. He never came back but they had found his shoe and shirt. A few days and a relentless Chief Charlie Swan later, they had found his body hand of a tree with what looked like teeth marks on his neck and arm. If she had believe in the Quileute stories Billy told of the cold ones, she would have thought they did it. However, she didn't. She had lost her Boyfriend, Best friend, and Father. Oh the gods haven't had their fun yet because a week and an alcoholic turned mother later, Said mother died in her sleep. Leah guessed it was a more peaceful way than her father. She was happy because her mother had been absolutely miserable. With the way the 2 loved each other it was prone to happen sooner or later. Emily had tried to help but Leah couldn't deal with the drama that was sure to ensue seeing as Sam was always with Emily and Leah didn't need to be reminding of more of the people who had slipped through her fingers so she declined. Politely, Of course. Just a few threats of maiming and castration. Politely. Of course.

Billy had helped her through a small funeral and the house had been left in her name. Thankful there were no dept and her father had even left 400,000 in an account for her and her brother plus both parents life insurance -something she had no idea they were both doing- her and her brother had close to 1 million on their hands. Except said brother was nowhere to be found. He had left the house shaking when he heard of the way dad was killed and she hadn't seen him since. He didn't even attend the funeral. But he had come back. A week and half ago. Her sweet little Seth not so little anymore. Still sweet. Thankfully. She had decorated the house when he was… missing to give a modern homey feel in contrast to the ancient it-is-the-reign-of-Pocahontas feel it had before so she doesn't lose her shit when she realizes her parents were really gone. As well as her brother. And Emily. And Sam. She was alone. As was her brother. At least the gods had decided they were done with their fun. She hadn't lost anything since then. Then again thinking about it, she had nothing to lose now. Deciding she had had her fun, Leah got up, dusted the dirt off herself and her backpack, took one last look at the beach then ran home.

2 weeks later, one of the rare mornings in which Leah decides to look at her reflection in the mirror, she noticed changes in her body. She looked prettier and taller. About 6ft. Her formerly B-cup where about a cup and half bigger. She'll guess 36C. Her hips were more flared out. She had abs. Not defined but a little bit more than a hint of a 6 pack. She had muscular arms and legs now. Not bulky but obvious. She was running on a temperature. And her muscles were sore. Not the kinda sore were you overworked yourself or where you've been lazing around. No. This was the kinda sore she felt when she grew taller. It felt like her bones were growing abnormally. She didn't know what to do about this. So she did nothing.

And 2 more weeks later, Leah found herself in the dark woods of La Push, looking through strange silver eyes that shone like the moon down at what looked like paws with voices in her head. And For the first time in her life, Leah screamed.

It came out as a howl.


End file.
